


Bathtime (#76)

by Itrustyoutokillme



Series: Drabble Challenges [1]
Category: Prison Break
Genre: 100 words only boom, AU, Drabble, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-16 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11262012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itrustyoutokillme/pseuds/Itrustyoutokillme
Summary: Drabble.





	Bathtime (#76)

**Author's Note:**

> [Tumblr Drabble Challenge #76: "Please put your penis away."](https://artistic-writer.tumblr.com/post/162016306226/drabble-challenge)

“Mike Scofield!” Sara scolded her son as he ran from the bathroom. The toddler giggled, slipping his body from her grasp and bounding into the hall. His escape was short lived when he collided with his father’s legs.

“Woah!” Michael screeched, lifting his still wet son into the air and crushing him to his chest. Michael pinched his nose, pretending to be a tannoy announcer. “This is a public announcement,” he began and Mike laughed in his arms. “Please put your penis away.”

Sara leaned against the door frame with a smile, watching both her boys with pride.


End file.
